


A Flood of Water

by CaptainL95



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: Aqua's search for Ventus and Terra has taken her to Radiant Garden, a beautiful world with varied inhabitants, and seemingly no bathrooms. The Keyblade Master is about to face one of her hardest challenges yet.





	A Flood of Water

Traveling in the Lanes Between was boring. Since all the worlds moved on their own time axes, the intermediate space felt like the seconds were passing in a warped, weird fashion. Aqua knew she'd die if she didn't have her armor here, but all the specifics were unknown. It was just a void that the Keyblade guided her through.

Okay, there was one obvious sign that time was passing; Aqua was really starting to need to use the bathroom. With all the Unversed crawling around each of the worlds she'd visited so far, there was no chance for that kind of break. Not that she'd use their restrooms anyway, not unless it was a real emergency, she'd feel awkward about it with the whole rule about meddling and whatnot.

So what was she going to do? Well, she was an adult, and a new Keyblade Master at that, a position that entailed being moral, smart, and most of all, strong. She was strong, she would last a little while longer. Ideally, that'd be enough time to find Ven again (though she had just seen him in Maleficent's castle, so maybe she wouldn't be so lucky), and convince him to come home with her (again, pretty unlikely). Back at the academy, she'd have no problem relieving herself. If that didn't happen...she'd have to improvise, wherever she was.

Or maybe her fortune was turning up, because another traveler of the Lanes Between curved in front of her, equipped with armor similar to her own and their own Keyblade vehicle. Aqua found herself getting excited at the prospect of finding her friend so quickly. Well, she was half-right, as she sped up and approached the other, she could now see the details of the armor and Keyblade. It wasn't Ven, but their third friend, Terra. Sure, she was looking for him too, but he wouldn't do anything for her personal problem.

"Where's he going?" Aqua had no idea which world Terra was on his way to, or why he was even going in this direction of space. She could just leave him to his own devices, he had only just missed earning his own Mark of Mastery and proven himself just as capable, and focus on herself for now. But Master Eraqus had given her orders to keep an eye on Terra, and after what Maleficent had said about his darkness, Aqua wasn't taking any chances. If anything, it might be best to reign him in too, so she began following him at a fair distance, until their landing.

\---------------

Aqua stepped through the portal of light her Keyblade opened, into their destination world. The town square she seemed to have found herself in was empty, so she must have just missed Terra. Next things she noticed was, this place was pretty. Blue skies, clean streets, flowers, and...lots of little waterfalls. "Oh, why that," she moaned, shuffling just a little in place. Running water was doing her bladder no favors.

No, wait, she wasn't alone. The old duck in the blue jacket and top hat hadn't seen her yet, but she still froze and stood up straight to hide any discomfort. "Come on Aqua, you're better than this," she reprimanded. "You can manage for a little longer, can't you?" The mere fact that she was starting to falter was embarrassing, when she had no one to blame but herself for getting this bad.

The one thing she knew was, she needed to work as fast as possible. Standing around here was doing her no good, especially not with the flowing fixtures giving her "suggestions". So, if she had just missed Terra, maybe someone else saw him. And she figured, this duck was the only immediate lead, chasing him down. "Excuse me! Sorry to bother you, but have you seen someone else? Someone not from around here?"

The bird turned to face her, giving Aqua the chance to see he was soft and kindly. "Aye, I'll help a kind lass any way I can," he offered in a thick accent. "Actually, I think I know just who you're talking about." He pointed at the largest building in sight, behind a sturdy gate and up on the hill. "You'd probably best look around the castle."

The blue-haired Master looked over the citadel and cringed. Castle grounds always have a lot of empty space, so it'd take forever to search. And a big landmark like that would gather so many Unversed. And there were always patrols and no place to hide...you know, just in case she had to do something she wasn't proud of. Still, if that's where Terra was, she'd have to check it out. "Thank you for your help," she shouted as she ran off...for a couple seconds, until she realized physically exerting movement was most definitely something to be avoided. She resorted to a brisk walk instead.

Was this the worst she could be? Not especially, she didn't need to do anything more revealing than a little leg movement, but that was the ironic paradigm. She was tough enough to hold for quite a while, but she also needed to exert herself a lot more because of her ability. It canceled the benefit out, made it worse if anything, that increase in pee needing to stay in during a fight. And considering how there were always Unversed jumping out to battle, it was safe to say she was already approaching her limit.

At least it was quiet now. A couple of the guards were wandering around, a few people that looked like scientists, but things were good. Well, on the monster side. Aqua climbed the many stairs leading up to the stronghold, already an exhausting task, in the hopes of a few different outcomes. Maybe she'd find her friend and give her an excuse to return home. Maybe she'd get a lead on the source of the Unversed, her actual mission. Or maybe she'd find an entrance that would let her in to use the bathroom. Hey, she could dream.

What she wasn't expecting to find was another girl, a really young one with red hair picking flowers. "I guess these grounds really are open to everyone," Aqua mused. Admittedly, this whole world seemed safe, but she still felt very worried about this kid being on her own, that it was now her duty to care for her. She got down to the lower eye level, specifically down on one knee instead of squatting. "Hello there. Are you supposed to be with someone?"

"My grandma's somewhere around here. Look at the pretty flowers I picked!" She held out a handful of colorful plants, with an incredibly wide smile and closed eyes to cap off the cuteness.

Now Aqua could tell why this world had been safe. The Unversed were created through negative emotions, and this place was bright and radiant. This girl in particular, there was no way she had any darkness in her heart. If she went off on her own frequently, it wouldn't be Aqua's place to interfere. She stood up very delicately and started walking away, when a swishing sound cut in behind her. That was a sound she knew by this point, as she pivoted towards it. It was a small gathering of the lowest Unversed, creeping towards the girl.

"Don't you touch her," Aqua shouted, summoning her Keyblade and leaping towards the monster closest to the child, striking it down with one powerful slash. Only then did she remember that a wide, forceful movement like that was the worst thing she could do at the moment. Landing from that sent waves through her, straining her and reminding her that, yes, she really had to pee right now, her usual fighting style was not going to cut it. But that was the style she had focused on, refined and perfected to be acceptable for a Master, what was she going to do? She moved too much, she used concentration to cast magic, she'd be wet soon.

The only thing she could do as a guardian was cover the girl with her body, so she had no choice but to do it, towering over her as she was forced to the ground. But there were still Unversed attacking, approaching them, being active threats, and Aqua was helpless and accepting it. She was losing herself to darkness, everything she had been warned about, what she had promised wouldn't happen on the path to mastery. It could happen to the best, as everyone was worried about Terra for, and now Aqua was losing.

That is, until the satisfying sound of Keyblade destroying Unversed reverberated through the air. Aqua's eyes shot open and turned to look. She certainly wasn't expecting to see a mouse with big ears holding a Keyblade. And whoever he was, he was showing up a Master right now, the person who had worked hard for that title wasn't going to just take that. She jumped back to her feet, this time aware of the bodily stress it would cause her and just not caring, ready to fight as she should. But she still had this kid to worry about in a hectic battle. "I can't fight and protect this girl at the same time!" She couldn't fight and hold herself either, but she wasn't going to say that one out loud.

"Focus on getting her somewhere safe," the mystery mouse shouted. And he was right, protecting those unable to fight was the highest priority. Aqua was just starting to learn that there was much more than blindly and ferociously slaying the creatures of darkness, right now it was most important to retreat, at least until civilians were secured. The blue-haired girl took the red-haired one by the hand and pulled her down the stairs.

The Unversed seemed to only be focused on the mouse, because they weren't chasing the girls, even when they stopped on the platform a flight down. Aqua was breathing heavy, trying her absolute hardest to keep her body under her control with the waves of desperation crashing down inside. It was getting dangerously close to overtaking her, she couldn't help but cross her legs at the knees, push her thighs together repeatedly, and bounce a couple inches down.

Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the young girl, who tilted her head in confusion. "Miss adult lady, do you need to go potty?"

Well, it was an inevitability that someone would catch on, better a little girl she'd never see again than someone close to her. "Yeah, I do. Don't worry about me, I'm going to be okay. And I'm going to take care of those monsters. You stay here, out of trouble, and wait until I return. Okay?" The girl nodded, for as much as the word of a little kid meant, and Aqua...hobbled, at best, back up the stairs with her weapon drawn.

\---------------

The final Unversed fell to Aqua's Keyblade, and wow, was she happy it was over. Even more than most, Aqua's fighting style was not suited to holding. Swinging the Keyblade was the least taxing thing she could do, but her physical strength was low, she relied on a lot of powerful (and difficult) magic, and dodging with gymnastic cartwheels. It was not a pretty melding of techniques.

As her plight continued far past the point of tolerance or acceptance, Aqua was really starting to hate her choice in outfit. In most circumstances, her clothes were very fitting, they allowed for flexibility but were also very modest. It just so happened that it was equally effective at giving her the feeling she might always be literally seconds away from an accident. Her shorts were tight, which right now accentuated the painful feeling in the parts below. The waistband didn't go high enough to push on her bladder, but the corset more than made up for that. And their laces were purely decoration, there was no way to loosen it. She'd either keep wearing it as it was or lose it entirely, and she wasn't going to leave behind a belonging of hers. So she was going to keep suffering.

Her rodent comrade dismissed his Keyblade. "Phew, we finally got rid of all those monsters. Oh, I never introduced myself! I'm Mickey, I'm Yen Sid's apprentice." He held out his right hand to shake.

With her Keyblade still in her right, Aqua held out her left to match the greeting. "Aqua, I'm Master Eraqus' pupil. I suppose that explains why you have a Keyblade."

"And I'm Kairi!" Somehow, neither of them had heard the girl run back up the stairs towards them until she shouted her presence. Aqua wanted to reprimand her for disobeying her demand, but honestly, she didn't have the energy to do so right now if they were no longer in danger.

"Well, two heads are better than one, they say. We should team up until we can be sure those monsters are gone," Mickey offered.

Aqua knew he was making perfect sense, it was a reasonable suggestion, but she still wanted to refuse so bad. It was crystal clear now, unless a miracle happened and she came across a bathroom in the next 15 minutes at maximum, she was going to have to do her business somewhere indecent. And she wasn't going to be able to do that unless she was alone, at least not around someone she didn't know.

Which is why she was relieved when something in Mickey's pocket started glowing and, against his will, whisked him away. Looking at the spot in the sky where the other Keyblade wielder disappeared, Aqua didn't realize how close Kairi had gotten until she tugged on the Keyblade. "What's this thing?"

"That's a Keyblade, the ultimate weapon for fighting evil."

"Wow! I want to be as cool as you when I grow up, Miss Aqua!"

While Aqua agreed that it was important to learn to defend oneself, with as pure of a heart that Kairi was giving off, she'd be a target if she went off into the fray. So instead, she reached down and gently grabbed the pendant around Kairi's neck. "I cast a little magic spell on you, it'll protect you until you find that special person that can protect you." It was a very minor spell, it wasn't too demanding to cast it. Aqua still regretted the feeling.

Kairi looked over her pendant with a newfound sense of wonder, meaning she missed someone else climb the stairs, an old woman who saw the little girl and smiled. "There you are, Kairi!"

"Grandma!" She ran back to her grandmother, which meant Aqua was no longer responsible for her, and she could get back to her own problems. Until Kairi paused, and ran back to Aqua. "Don't worry, Miss Aqua, I won't tell anyone about you needing to potty," she whispered.

Again, for whatever the word of a little kid was worth, Aqua accepted it. "Thank you, Kairi." The two waved each other off and Kairi left with her grandmother. Aqua was alone again, and very thankful it turned out that way, because she wasn't going to wait much longer. Now the Master was on a mission of her own, she was finding a private place to let loose, she had let this go way too far and wasn't going to put up with it any more. But she wouldn't get any kind of acceptable privacy on the castle grounds, so she dismissed her Keyblade, balled both of her hands into fists and pressed them both against the front of her shorts. She figured it was a little less humiliating than full-out holding herself. She could tell already, in that awkward position, she was going to struggle to make it back to the main town.

\---------------

There was very little that Aqua was more thankful of than this world having very few residents. Sticking to back roads instead of going through the square, she wasn't running into anyone, she could be as open about her desperation as she wanted with impunity. And boy, was she taking advantage of that opportunity. "Oh I gotta go I gotta go so bad," she rushed out without a second to pause or breathe. Regardless of how much of a hurry she was in, she still couldn't help but stop and dance in place, full body shaking and fidgeting overcoming her every muscle.

Through an incredible amount of will, Aqua staggered into the town's aqueduct. In one respect, this was the worst place she could have stumbled across, water being an awful thing to see and its loud rushing noise tempting her to follow suit with probably equivalent force. But it was also the best thing that happened to her, aqueducts were not populated spots, and the place looked empty. So much water was flowing through, who would ever know?

She was more than ready to undress to the necessary level, but she needed to defy instinct for just a little longer. "Any Unversed wanna come out and fight? I'm open, my guard's down, I'm severely handicapped, you won't get a better chance!" Better they attack before her shorts were down, even if both were just as likely to lead to some wet clothing. Same result by doing nothing, as the first walls of defense finally broke down inside her, the long-waiting leaks beginning.

Everything besides the water was quiet, no matter how many drops she let escape, Aqua could only conclude it was safe. "Took long enough!" She leapt to the edge of the walkway, and pulled her shorts and panties to her knees while squatting inches above the concrete in the same motion. It gave her the chance to see the stain on her striped underwear, the affected blue bands darkened while the white streaks showed a yellow dye.

It did not take long to convince her body that it was time to empty, she started spraying full-blast into the water supply, which was hopefully going out rather than in. In response, she let out a large exhale, it felt so good. The sound of her liquids meeting the reservoir's was a ringing impact that drove in how much she needed this, how little a choice she had in this matter.

Too bad it couldn't last. Since she hadn't closed her eyes from the intense feeling, she was still able to see something fly into the area next to this one. It was a giant Unversed, so close and probably about to wreak havoc. Aqua frantically looked between where it landed and where her powerful torrent was crashing down multiple times. She couldn't just let that happen, a Keyblade Master couldn't let evil cause destruction because of personal reasons taking priority.

That meant only one thing. "Why does it have to be me being tormented?!" She clenched her internal muscles to cut off the flow of urine, only just waiting for that to be successful before pulling her shorts back up and running out. All in all, she got about 15 seconds of relief. She hoped that would be enough to hold her over.

Climbing the stairs down, Aqua could only conclude it was definitely not enough. She had only just gotten started, her bladder was pleading to be allowed to continue right now. That extra feeling roughly equaled how much she got from peeing as much as she did, so she was in the same predicament and pain of a minute ago. And she had willingly given up the chance to feel all better. This Unversed better be worth it.

And she wasn't the only one chasing this creature down, two men with Keyblades were coming from different angles as well. One was already surprising, Aqua didn't expect to meet up with Terra even when she knew he was here, but the other was the real shocker. "Ven?!"

"Terra! Aqua," Ven called out. This was the first time all three had met since the Unversed outbreak, it would be a good time to catch up and clear their individual goals up, but there was a much more pressing matter that they faced. The giant, autonomous pieces of armor looked formidable, it'd be a tough fight with three trained Keyblade wielders against it.

Ironically, the one Master among them was the least confident. Aqua knew, given how much she felt like she'd burst just standing around, a big battle was sure to make her explode. "Terra, Ven...can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it," Ven inquired.

"I'm not going to be able to fight well, and I'm so sorry for asking, but can you two handle this?"

"What?!" Terra really didn't believe that, he would have questioned it more, until he narrowly dodged a swing from a huge, clawed gauntlet. This really wasn't the time for a full interrogation. "Alright, fine. Me and Ven have got this guy!"

Sure enough, the boys were certainly capable enough, they were doing a plenty good job winning while Aqua watched from the sidelines. And they weren't paying attention to her, giving her the opening to hold herself. Okay, she would have done it anyway even if they were looking, but she felt better about it this way. In quite impressive time, the Unversed was defeated, dissipating as two Keyblades cleaved it into more pieces than it started out with.

"He's down," Terra proclaimed as his weapon disappeared. "Now, would the Master care to explain why she sat this out?"

"Are you okay, Aqua," Ven asked worriedly. "Are you injured?"

It was already too late for her. Their arena was part of the aqueduct's route, so coming down here did not eliminate the sound of running water. The sounds of battle did not drown it out, Aqua had to suffer listening to it. The taste of emptiness her bladder felt was only making it hunger more, she couldn't take its demands. Her urgency was increasing even more, up to this moment, where she was finally at her pure limit.

Terra and Ven may have been close friends to her, there was still no way she was going to expose herself to them. Aqua was going to pee herself, no way around it. She might be able to live with it if they saw that, but she'd certainly rather they didn't. And with how suspicious she'd been leading to this, they were not going to blindly obey if she just told them to turn around or leave. So, mean as it may be, a little magic was the only way to maintain some amount of dignity. "Blackout!"

Blackout was a spell that temporarily blinded all enemies in a small radius from the caster. And Aqua cruelly used it to prevent her friends from witnessing her accident. That's the kind of action that would probably get her Master status revoked if Eraqus ever found out. She'd willingly face the punishment later, right now she just needed to go.

It's not like she was trying to hide that she was peeing, there's no way the sound of the thick stream through her shorts down onto the metal flooring could be hidden. She just didn't want them to see it, see her black shorts turn even more reflective as they were soaked, see the rivulets of golden urine run down the bit of exposed thighs into her socks, pool around her shoes, as she looked down mortified.

No matter what interruption may come around, she wasn't stopping this time, she might as well relax and enjoy it. There was no denying how much relief was running through her, that her muscles could rest after how much they had been overworked, that she had just barely avoided serious damage, but it was small comforts. She knew it was wrong, a Keyblade Master, an adult wetting their pants. There was absolutely no excuse for this outcome, she couldn't defend herself, she couldn't take herself seriously after hitting a point where a little girl had taken pity on her. Aqua had messed up hard, and she hated herself for it.

Dwelling on self-loathing was enough to carry her through the whole nightmare, because before she realized how much time had passed, her torrent scaled down to a loud pee, then to a light dribble before stopping, with only the drops stuck to her clothing left to fall (though there were a lot of them). A quick rundown of herself revealed that most of her shorts and the inner half of her socks were totally drenched, saturated, and disgusting. It was amazing that the scarves around her waist seemed to come out unscathed, but that didn't mean much. "There's no way I can hide this," she admitted, defeated.

Blackout was just wearing off, as Terra and Ven stopped stumbling around in the dark, and their first action with sight restored was to stare with uncomfortable piercing gazes to make up in awkwardness for what they missed. None of them said anything, no one needed explanations, imagination filled in the gaps. Aqua was the first to say anything. "I'm...I'm sorry you had to see this." She wasn't crying, it was just a blank somberness.

The boys looked between themselves, miming their questions with hand and facial motions, getting nowhere in their silent debate until Terra started urging Ven forward. Even as their friend, Aqua didn't have enough of the male bonding to have any clue what they were talking about until Ven spelled it out. "Don't worry about it, Aqua. We promise we won't say anything."

"Even after that reckless magic usage," Terra added.

"Yeah, even after that. You know us, we wouldn't embarrass you like that."

"I'm thankful you won't tell anyone, but..." She had a hard time trying to vocalize her concern. "But I'm worried about how you see me now," she muttered, though still loud enough to barely be heard.

"How we see you?" Ven looked back at Terra, who nodded to urge him on. "We see you as our friend. One mistake like this isn't going to suddenly change that. Come on, you know there's been weirder things between us."

"As students, sure. But I'm supposed to be a Master now, you don't think this is unacceptable for someone in that position?"

Ven groaned. "You're letting your Master title go to your head. It's just a word, it doesn't define you." Terra looked uncomfortable in the background, where no one noticed. "You're still human, you're not suddenly immune to mistakes because of it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a green star, a Wayfinder charm that Aqua had made for all three of them. "Didn't we agree that we'd always be equal?"

Aqua pulled out her blue Wayfinder to match it, and Terra's yellow trinket joined to make the whole trifecta. Just looking over the physical manifestation of their bond touched Aqua deep in her heart. "Thanks. Really, I mean it, that was a really nice thing to say." She smiled, which from an outside perspective, looked pretty weird in juxtaposition with her wet clothes.

Terra found it funny, because he started laughing. "Seriously, Aqua, I meant what I said before. Sometimes you really are such a girl."

"And I meant what I said too! What is 'sometimes' supposed to mean?" The three shared a group laugh, in a warm way that symbolized the light they could bring out. Though Aqua's warm feeling was starting to fade into a chill, so she stopped to move on. "If we're all here, I think we all have a few things to explain."

"You sure you don't want to clean up first," Ven asked.

"I'll survive until I can make a quick stop at the academy to change. Let's just get a little further away from..." She looked down at the puddle of evidence she'd left. "Away from that." They walked to the other side of the circle, to get each other on the same page...or maybe friendship, aspirations, and trust weren't as simple and clean as that.


End file.
